Love Me Like You Do
by vermilion aura
Summary: Arista's stubbornness refused to let her follow her heart, so Dante decides to open her eyes for her. DantexOC (For LoyalSonicDanteFan)


**Author's Note:** My, it's been months since I last updated. I do apologize for the long wait. I have been dealing with anxiety, which has given me chest pains thanks to a former friend stabbing me in the back. So, I decided that I would focus on healing and return to writing when I felt better. The scar that's been left on me is still healing, but it's become more bearable. Hopefully, I'll be back to writing soon.

A member on this site by the name of LoyalSonicDanteFan requested this one-shot. She loved my other smutty Devil May Cry stories and wanted me to write one for her, which led to this little piece. I usually don't take requests, but I didn't want to let her down and she ended up loving it. Hopefully, you guys enjoy it as much as she did. Again, I haven't written in months, and I hope my smut isn't off.

I do not own Devil May Cry, nor do I own the OC Arista, as she belongs to LoyalSonicDanteFan. The title is taken from the song of the same name by Ellie Goulding. The novel Fifty Shades of Grey also played a role in inspiration.

* * *

The demon roared, its cry flooding the surrounding area as it prepared to launch an attack. With a swing of Esther, her double-sided platinum axe, Arista dealt the killing blow, slicing the demon in half from the waist. Both halves crashed down to the ground in a pool of blood, disintegrating into dust just seconds later. With a small sigh, she flicked her long, ebony hair behind her shoulder, taking a final glance at what was left of the demon before proceeding to clean the blood off her axe.

The client who hired her stood on the sidelines, staring at her in awe and wondering how she pulled it off so easily. When she took notice of him, she chuckled and made her way towards him.

"Your demon problem has been exterminated," she announced with a slight smile.

"Color me impressed, Miss Arista. You really do live up to your reputation."

Her smile widened. "Taking out demons isn't a problem for me."

"Expect your pay tomorrow. I'll stop by your office in the morning. Thank you."

She nodded. "If any more of them show up, don't hesitate to contact me."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks again for your help."

With another nod, Arista waved goodbye and began making her way towards home, taking off into the night. Another day was over, and another job was complete with a vast paycheck coming her way in the morning. Pride swelled up within her; another good payday meant more money in her bank account, and that meant another shopping trip was coming her way.

She reached the business district in a matter of minutes. With her mother's angel heritage, getting from one place to another within a short amount of time was no problem. Most of the shops were closed at this time, and the area was dark save for the streetlamps that adorned the sidewalks and the bars and strip joints that only came to life in the dark.

From her current position, Arista located the tallest building she could find and made her way up to the roof. When she hit the pinnacle, she sat down, leaning back against the brick wall of the structure for support.

Once she was settled and comfortable, Arista focused on the night sky, her azure orbs gazing in awe at the stars and the full moon adorning the midnight blue sky. A breeze began to pick up, slightly ruffling her ebony locks and sending a chill to rack her delicate figure. As she was staring at the sky, she found herself getting lost in her thoughts.

Since the recent opening of her business _Angels Shall Rise_, she found herself walking down the path of a bright and promising future after the first week. Besides her business, she also had her siblings to attend to, having taken over the role of head of the family after their mother's disappearance, and with the addition of two nieces, she had to work at her hardest to ensure they would be able to survive and have the life they deserved.

However, she wasn't the only available demon hunter in town, for it wasn't a business without some form of competition.

She felt her heart beginning to flutter at the thought of Dante, her rival and occasional business partner. When she felt her body beginning to tremble, she mentally screamed at herself, refusing to admit the feelings she's bottled up for so long. Ever since their first meeting and her defeat at his hands, she developed nothing but affection for him, and as time passed, those feelings grew stronger and stronger. It was only a matter of time before she began struggling to keep her feelings locked up and in check.

She ran her fingers through her hair; she was becoming frustrated, and the job she had just completed did nothing to help her. With no other jobs on her agenda, she figured returning home and soaking in a warm bath would give her the relief she now craved.

Her mind made up, Arista stood up from her spot and took off, making her way back to her office. Unlocking the door, she went in and made her way to her weapons stand in the back to put away Esther and her twin axes Sol and Luna. Despite it being dark, the moonlight brightened the room with its pale hue.

Her weapons put away, she made her way to her room, itching to have her bath. She paused when she noticed a soft glow coming from the cracked door, an uneasy feeling beginning to course through her veins. She cautiously approached the door, ready to attack whoever had intruded and give them a serious ass kicking, and with a deep breath, she pushed the door open and went in. Who she saw caused her heart to stop dead in its tracks.

There was no mistaking his silver hair, ice blue eyes and the long red trench coat he always wore. He was leaning back against the wall looking distracted and holding what appeared to be a book in his hand. Taking a closer look, she was shocked to discover that the book was her diary.

He took notice of her when she entered the room, his eyes locking with hers and holding contact. A small smirk formed on his lips at the sight of her angry face; he always found it cute when she lost her cool, and would look for ways to rile her up whenever he had the chance.

"What the hell are you doing?" she hissed, her tone dripping ire.

"I figured I'd stop by and see you, but you weren't home. However, I was curious to see how you lived. So, I found a way in and took a look around."

She was bewildered. "You son of a bitch! I ought to have your ass arrested for breaking and entering and for invasion of privacy!"

She pointed at her diary, which he waved around in a teasing manner.

"I have to admit. This was quite an interesting read. Never thought you kept your feelings bottled up for so long."

Now even angrier, Arista approached him, trying to get her diary back, only he was too quick in moving his hand.

"Dante, hand me back my diary and get the hell out of he-"

He cut her off by sealing his lips on hers, kissing her in a fiery passion. Her hands managed to find his shoulders, and she pushed him away, breaking the kiss. With a deep breath, she slapped him across the face, leaving a stinging sensation on his cheek.

"Dante, leave or I will make you leave. Which one will it be?"

"Deny it all you want, Rissie. It won't change the fact that you wrote your true feelings down."

She pouted at the nickname as she managed to seize her diary and pull it out of his hand.

"Leave or I will make you leave," she sneered.

"Your threats don't scare me, babe. If we were to fight again, I would defeat you without breaking a sweat," he taunted.

The sight of his amusement worsened the rage that was now coursing through her veins, adding to the urge of wanting to beat his handsome face until he was black and blue, and it was only going to get worse if he didn't stop with the nicknames and the pet names.

"Dante, for the last time, get the hell out of here."

The smirk on his lips widened, and that caused the thread to snap.

Tossing her diary aside in frustration, Arista lunged at him, wanting to get her hands around his neck and strangle him. Anticipating the move, Dante grabbed her wrists with one hand and pushed her until her back hit the wall, pinning her body with his own so that she was unable to move and holding her wrists over her head.

"Damn it, Dante! Let go of me!" she cried, struggling to get out of his hold. She loathed being so close to him and also loathed the fact that he was going to win this fight.

"It's no use trying to escape. I've wanted you for a long time and I'm going to show you how much I want you."

His lips fell on hers in another rush of passion. Arista mewled as she felt his tongue slip through her teeth to caress her own. The way his tongue ravished the inside of her mouth had her knees trembling, threatening to give out from beneath her. His free hand found her waist, sliding under her shirt to caress her side.

She squirmed slightly as she felt his fingers stroke her skin. His touch was like that of a feather, and it caused fireworks to go off in her head like the Fourth of July.

Dante parted from her lips, leaving a trail of kisses from the side of her mouth to her neck, enveloping her throat. She let out a moan as she tried to catch her breath, her mind becoming clouded with every passing second, and she squealed when his teeth grazed her skin, scraping the area where throat melded into shoulder.

The pleasure that coursed throughout her body was ecstatic, making her feel as if she was on top of the world. It was addicting, like getting hooked on a drug after feeling that euphoric rush.

"I'll take you to places you've never gone to before," he whispered. "First, I'll have to get you out of those clothes."

The way he whispered triggered a feeling of excitement in her as he released her wrists and proceeded to strip her down. He started with her trench coat, sliding it off her shoulders, and then grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it upwards over her head. He let out an approving growl at the sight of her strapless black lace bra, liking how it looked on her and adding to his desire to see the rest of her.

He went down on his knees, removing her boots and socks and then slowly pulled her pants down, revealing her legs and the underwear that matched her bra. He was at a loss for words as he took a minute to admire her form. Everything about her physique was perfect, as if she was made to complement him.

Moving his hands up until they were at her hips, Dante began his assault, kissing her leg and following a trail up. Arista gasped, followed by a moan of pleasure as he kissed up one leg and did the same to the other, alternating between them. He then moved up to her stomach, showering her abdomen with kisses and lavishing her navel with his tongue. He then continued upward, kissing her breasts through the fabric of her bra. She arched her back in response, and her hands found his head, her fingers tangling in his short silver locks.

With skill, Dante unclasped her bra, and it fell to floor, freeing her breasts from confinement. Skill also made work of her panties, sliding them off. Now that she was exposed, he pulled her legs up to his hips and moved her to the bed, setting her down on the mattress and crawling on top of her. He took notice of a scarf lying on the side table and reached for it, and then took a hold of her wrists, pinning them over her head and tying them to one of the spokes of the headboard.

He pulled at her binding to check that it was secure, and then got off of her, proceeding to strip down in front of her. Arista felt her face grow warm, and found herself unable to look away as he removed his clothes piece by piece. The warmth intensified as he removed his shirt, the sight of his muscular physique making her skin and nerves tingle. When he proceeded to take off his pants, her breath hitched in her throat.

Once he was free of his clothing, Dante got back on top of her, using his knee to spread her legs apart and creating a niche for his hips. She gripped the scarf tightly as his exposed, muscular stature settled over her.

"Brace yourself, Rissie. You're about to find out how much you turn me on."

She stared at him with a dazed expression, and the next thing she knew, his lips were on hers once again. He repeated his assault with his tongue, slipping past her defenses and tangling with her own. She struggled with her bind, wanting to get out of it and touch him, but her bind was so tight that escape was futile.

He pulled away from her lips and moved down to her neck, showering her throat with numerous kisses. The moan she let out was so loud it flooded the bedroom and possibly the entire building. She squeezed her eyes shut as he continued downward, leaving kisses all over her collarbones and trailing down to her chest. His hand moved up to cup one breast while his mouth lavished the other, sucking a little with every kiss. He took her nipple in his mouth, suckling and tugging it like a nursing kitten. She bucked her hips in response, feeling the tip of him slide between her legs, brushing her inner thigh.

The hand cupping her other breast began to move, kneading it gently. He rolled her nipple between his fingers, slightly tugging and twisting it. She arched her back, the sensation so rapturous that she didn't want him to stop. His free hand slowly ran up her leg, feeling and rubbing her thigh. Her skin was soft and smooth to the touch, like feeling a silk blanket.

He pulled away from her breast and positioned himself to get inside her, placing his palms down on either side of her. Arista's legs moved as if they had a mind of their own, wrapping around his waist and locking him in place. The tip of him was at her entrance, ready to breach through and settle himself inside of her. She opened her eyes and looked at him, wondering why he wasn't making his move.

"Do you want it, babe?" he asked, his tone heavy and husky.

Her throat dry and unable to speak, Arista simply nodded.

With a chuckle, Dante jerked forward slightly, emitting a gasp from her as he slid between her legs, barely stroking her entrance. He was teasing her, and he was doing it on purpose to push her over the edge.

"If you really want it, let me hear you say it."

She bit her bottom lip in response to the tension that was now teasing her, and when he rubbed himself against her inner thigh, she couldn't take it anymore.

"I want you, Dante! Please!" she cried.

With those words, Dante slid himself into her in a single thrust.

She cried out his name in ecstasy as he buried himself deep inside of her. Her hips moved in response, finding a rhythm and rocking with him. Her core slowly tightened around him with each movement, sending pleasure throughout both their bodies.

Euphoria was all she could think of as the heat raging her body grew with each move. Clutching the sheet with both hands, Dante gave one final thrust, his groan mixing with her moan as the final wave of pleasure ran through their bodies.

He then collapsed on top of her, burying his face into her neck for a brief moment before pulling himself out of her. He then rolled off of her and loosened the binding, setting the scarf back on the side table. Flexing her fingers, Arista breathed out a sigh, her body feeling the aftereffect of satisfaction. She lifted her body up slightly so he could pull the sheet down and then crawled in beside her, pulling the sheet up over them.

"Dante." There was a hint of irritation in her voice as she turned to look at him. "Why did you do it?"

He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, emitting a gasp from her when she felt the length of him brush the junction between her legs.

"It's the only way you'll ever stop being so damn stubborn."

* * *

**End Notes:** There you have it, folks. Again, I hope to be back up and writing more soon. I've got two projects in mind that I'm currently working on. Hopefully, they'll help me in getting that spark lit again. Check back for the next update!


End file.
